Because the Sky is There
by TFRiD Queen
Summary: Update, short chapter, you'll see why. Sorry you guys.
1. Forever Black

A/N: Alright, after countless hours of searching and deciding, I'm gonna try an attempt to write my FIRST Shaman King fic. I don't know all THAT much about it unfortunately, but I decided that I better write the fic down before I start losing interest in it. So, I apologize if not everything is correct, which is why I'm not gonna write about the Shaman Fight or any other messy details that I do not have a lot of information on. Also, some of the characters may be OOC, because like I said, I only know how the main characters act, and as for the others, I can only judge how they act by how others describe them in fics, and looking at pictures. So...sorry if it isn't exactly correct...^_^U  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or any of its characters, but I do own the plot...I think...  
  
This fic is dedicated to Kitsune Asakura because it was her who inspired me to write this fic (and got me into the whole Ren/Pilica thing), lugiamania, because you're sucha cool person and author, and chibicherry, because you're my friend and a good aritist AND an awsome author as well!  
  
Because the Sky is There  
By TFRiD Queen A.K.A. Celebistar*  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
_Raven-black feathers were falling from the sky, as if the sky had turned black.  
Huh...where...where am I?  
  
There wasn't any visible floor or sky as far as the boy could see. All he could see was black feathers falling like sakura blossoms.  
  
What the heck is this place?! Am I dreaming or something?  
  
As if to answer his question, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulders. It was like something was alive in there, trying to force its way out, by shoving, shoving and shoving, until his broke through his skin and a spray of blood came out with it. He tried to scream, but his mouth made no sound. They grew and grew out his back, until he thought he was going to die from the pain.  
--------------------------------------------  
_Tao Ren sat up. He gasped for air, remembering the dream. He sighed, then buried his head in his hands. _It was just a dream...nothing to get worked up over..._ This was the third time in the past week that he had the same dream...it all had to be connected somehow. Either that, or he was having some serious issues...  
  
He slipped under his covers again, and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
(A/N: I really dunno if Bason calls Ren something different, so I'm just gonna make it up-sorry about that)  
  
Master Ren? Is something wrong? You were tossing and turning in you sleep the whole time.   
  
Ren knew that voice. It was Bason, and from the sound of his voice, he had just seen his whole sequence. Great. Just _great_.  
  
No Bason, nothing's wrong...I, I just had another dream. Nothing that you should be concerned about. Ren quickly lied. If Bason knew, then he would surely tell Jun, his sister, and then she would make a big fuss and...well, he didn't want to think about those things now. He sank under his covers, as sort of indication to Bason that he didn't want to be bothered anymore.  
  
Bason frowned, but he quietly exited the room anyways. Ren had been acting weird for the past week. It seemed that just about every night he would be having some kind of dream, and then wake up from it like it was a hellish nightmare. He sighed, then left Ren to sleep.  
  
As he tried to sleep, Ren could have sworn he felt something _moving_ underneath his shoulder blades. His heart beat faster, and his breath quickened. Then the feeling disappeared as fast as it had come. He stayed frozen for a second more, trying to see if that was really just his imagination from being too paranoid or had it really happened. Eventually, sleep got the better of him, and he dismissed it as a figment of his imagination.   
-----------------------------------  
the alarm clock abruptly stopped ringing after its owner grabbed it and hurled it against the wall, where it smashed to bits.  
  
REEEENNN!!!!! IF YOUR ALARM CLOCK IS BROKEN, YOU'RE GETTING YOURSELF A NEW ONE THIS TIIME!! a voice from across the hall yelled.  
  
Ren groaned, and shoved his head under his pillow. It was 6:45AM god dammit, school didn't start for another 45 minutes or so, and all he wanted to do was sleep. He hadn't gotten a lot or sleep last night, or the night before that. Hell, practically the whole week had gone by with him tossing and turning. His body hurt and ached, especially his shoulders, not to mention he had a killer headache.  
  
Ren! Get up, or you're gonna be late for school and it won't be my fault! Jun yelled from her room.  
  
Ren ignored her. It was Friday, he wasn't feeling good, and he could care less if he was late. Even if he had never missed a day or been late before.  
  
Tao Ren! I'm warning you, if you're not coming out in 5 seconds, I swear I'll break down your door! 5, 4, 3,   
  
He ignored her still.  
  
2, 1, OKAY MISTER, YOU'RE DEAD! Jun cried as she stormed into his room. Just what do you think you're doing, lying her in- she stopped yelling when she noticed that his face seemed a bit pale. Ren, are you okay? You look kinda pale... she pressed his hand to his forehead. Hmm, you seem kinda warm, but...do you want to go to school today? she asked gently, as if her personality had done a 180° flip.  
  
Ren thought about this. Sure, he wasn't feeling well, and it WAS Friday after all, however, if he missed a day of school, his would get worried, and then they would probably all troop over to his house, see him, tell him what homework was...ugh, he couldn't stand that. He decided to go school.  
  
No...I guess I'm just tired. I'll go to school today. he replied slowly as he got out of bed and dragged himself towards the bathroom.  
  
Are you sure Ren, you seem kinda- Jun was cut off as her brother slammed the bathroom door in her face. Sheesh, a no' would've been fine... she complained to herself as she walked off.  
  
At breakfast, Ren had no appetite whatsoever. Jun grew worried, this was unlike him, but she let it go. He seemed to be struggling with his own problems right now.  
--------------------------------  
Birds chirped and the sun shined brightly, and it would've been a perfect day before the weekend except for the fact that Ren was in a bad mood and had a glare so cold that even the birds stopped their songs when he passed. Girls jumped out of the way and guys just stayed to one side, no one dared to mess with the Chinese Shaman. Ren trudged slowly to his first class of the day, English. _Great, just great, now I have to listen to Taron-sensei and his boring lessons first thing in the morning._ he thought to himself sarcastically. He walked to his desk, slammed his backpack onto the desktop, and sat down roughly. His schoolmates scooted just a little bit further away from him.   
  
Now class, as you can see here how parallel structure works... Taron-sensei's boring theories about English grammar droned on and on. Ren wasn't listening, nor was he paying attention to what was being written on the bored. Screw English, he could always catch up later. What he wanted to do most now was sleep...and his head nodded a little, but he caught himself. He forced himself to stay awake, but it wasn't working. The sunshine was warm, he was tired, and before he knew what was happening, he had fallen asleep.  
  
_The black feathery world was back again. He cursed, this would be the fourth time this week he had the same dream. What did all of it mean anyway, it was pretty pointless in his opinion. Then he felt it. That same feeling he had last night, like something was trying to get out. He squirmed and tried to hold it back with all his strength, but the burst out, sending his mind to a realm of pain. Through his suffering, he heard his name being called...  
  
Tao Ren...  
  
Huh? Who's that...  
  
  
  
Hang on, can't you see that I'm in pain here?!  
  
TAO REN!  
  
_ Ren's head snapped up, waking him out of his dream like state and directly into the face of Taron-sensei. He gasped.   
  
Welcome back Mr. Tao, the lesson is _over_. Taron-sensei emphasized the last part of his sentence. The class snickered behind him. Ren felt his face burn with embarrassment.  
  
My apologies sensei, it won't happen again. he apologized, his cheeks still red.  
  
Well it better not, or next time it's off to the principle's office! Taron-sensei said harshly.  
  
Yes sensei. Ren mumbled.  
  
Very well, class is dismissed. Oh, and Mr. Tao, I suggest that you get your notes from someone so you won't fail tomorrow's test. Taron called after Ren as he left. Ren froze in his tracks. _Damn! Why did I have to fall asleep anyway?! Oh well, let's see who I can borrow notes from...Max? No, I don't know him that well...Takao? Hell no, he's such an idiot...who else...wait, there's always Horohoro's sister, Pilica..._ he sighed. Oh well, she was better than anyone else, plus she was the easiest to contact. With that in mind, he slowly walked on to second period.  
-------------------------------------------_  
_Ren walked swiftly through the halls, with only 3 minutes remaining to get to math. Ugh, if there was anything worse than English, then it had to be math. Not that the class was hard, but it was so boring, not to mention the teacher was too nice and the whole class went wild. Oh well. Maybe he could study during that period.  
  
Come on Takao, we're gonna be late!   
  
Hiromi, you know as well as I do that I find math extremely _boooring_, right?  
  
Ren watched as Hiromi Tachibana practically dragged her boyfriend Takao Kinomiya into the classroom. He shook his head and sighed. This world had too many weirdoes for him to handle.  
  
Now class, please turn to- Ms. Mitsuya said but was rudely interrupted by a paper airplane flying into her face. She screeched and the whole class minus Ren started laughing.  
  
Good one Carlos! some students cheered when Ms. Mitsuya started crying silently because the class never behaved. Shaking his head in disgust, Ren opened his textbook and started reading. The only reason he wasn't failing this class was because he actually studied, unlike some of the other students in the class. Carlos, on the other hand, laughed and acted like he was king of the world. _More like king of the idiots. _Ren thought.   
  
For the rest of the period, the class went wild, as usual, and by the time the bell rang signaling that it was recess, Ren had practically finished the textbook. He copied down the homework, although it was useless, Ms. Mitsuya rarely checked it. But hey, it gave him something to do in his other classes.  
-----------------------------------------  
BRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGG! The bell rang, the last one of the day. Finally, school was over. Ren gathered up his stuff, slung his backpack over one shoulder, and walked home. He had enough of this hellhole for the day, and it wouldn't have been so bad if he was feeling so tired. Still in a bad mood, Ren tossed his backpack onto a chair by the door, not caring when it missed and slammed into the wall making the house shake. He heard Jun's voice yelling at him that the wall had better not have a hole in it, or he was going to be in big trouble. Walking to his room, Ren slammed his door and flopped down his bed, exhausted. Funny, it wasn't as if he had done anything strenuous today. Yet why did he feel like he just trained nonstop for 3 hours? Tiredly he grabbed a pillow and laid his head down on it. It was Friday after all, it wouldn't hurt to take a little nap...he'd be up before dinner anyway. Within 3 minutes he was fast asleep.  
  
Jun walked swiftly towards her brother's room. It wasn't like him to be so moody. Or was it? She shrugged it off. Might as well check on what he was doing. When she got to his room, she was surprised to see his door closed. Ren didn't close his door often, unless he wanted privacy or was sleeping. The door was always open to let air in. She quietly opened it, only to find Ren sleeping peacefully on his bed. She smiled, he was so adorable when he slept. Gently, she pulled a blanket over him, and quietly exited the room.  
------------------------------------------  
_This time the sky was blood red. Feathers fell again. Besides the sky, nothing else was different. Ren growled, he was seriously getting pissed off about this dream. He could move, sure, what good did that do him? As he brooded, he felt movement under his shoulder blades. Oh no, not this again. He gritted his teeth as he felt the pain erupt. They didn't waste anytime this time, oozing slowing out of his back while bring a river of blood along with them. His blood. Ren clenched his fists and tried to ignore it. But it was impossible, since they were ripping out of his back. The pain grew until it he was forced onto his hands and knees, panting. Screaming was useless, he had found out earlier that his voice didn't work here. And then his mind went blank.  
_----------------------------------------  
Ren woke up, his chest heaving and his clothes and sheets wet with sweat. He waited for a few minutes, catching his breath, when he felt the little stabbing pain in his back. It wasn't that bad, more of an annoyance than trouble, however it was stronger than last time. He concentrated hard, and the feeling went away. He heaved a sigh of relief. They were gone, for now anyway. But soon, he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer. Suddenly he realized that his room was dark. Just what was the time anyway? He reached for his clock, then remembered that he had smashed it this morning. Kicking off his blankets, he opened his door and went into the dining room to find Jun.  
  
Oh hey, you're finally up. I was going to check on you ya know. Jun greeted as Ren walked in.   
  
came the reply.   
  
Really? You didn't really eat anything this morning either. Are you feeling okay?  
  
Well, I'm not. And what time is it anyway? Ren snapped. He hadn't meant to, but he wasn't in a good mood right now.   
  
It's 7:30pm. Why?  
  
Ren froze. 7:30?!?! He had slept from 4:00pm all the way till now?! That wasn't like him, to take a nap. No reason, just curious.  
  
Uh huh. Jun didn't believe her brother, but from the looks of things, he wasn't going to tell her anything anytime soon. She cleared the table, then went to her room.  
  
Meanwhile, Ren was already back in his room, thinking. Why wasn't he hungry anyway? Normally, he would've been starving at this point, but he felt nothing...just fatigue. He felt like he could just lay down and sleep for a century. It was then Bason entered the room.  
  
Master Ren?  
  
  
  
Um, isn't it time?  
  
Time for what?  
  
_Time for what? Is Master Ren not thinking clearly?!_ Bason thought.   
  
Training for the Shaman Fight? he answered, hoping that Ren would give him a normal answer.  
  
Ren mentally slapped himself. Of course, how could he forget?! Now he got Bason suspicious. His mind was willing to, but not his body. The very thought of training suddenly made him feel very tired.  
  
Not now Bason, I...don't feel all that...well. Ren replied.  
  
Are you alright? Should I get Jun? Bason asked worriedly.  
  
NO! I mean, no, I'm not sick or anything! Jun doesn't need to get involved. Ren snapped angrily at Bason. Bason flinched, Ren almost never snapped. He nodded and floated nervously out of the room. Half of him wanted to tell Jun, but the other half wanted him to obey Ren. His loyalty won over his worries however, and he shook it off. Perhaps all Ren needed as a good night's sleep, seeing as he hadn't been getting any lately.  
  
Ren started into space, feeling a little guilty that he snapped at Bason. God what was going on with him anyway, his temper was so short today. He could feel a huge migraine coming on, and seeing as how it was already dark, he slipped off his shirt and pants and went to bed. Sleep never felt so good.  
---------------------------------------  
A/N: Ah, finally finished the first chapter! Hey, sorry if it's OOC or not everything is correct, cuz I am not a Shaman King genius. -_-U Confusing, no? Well, I tried not to make it too confusing, otherwise no one would enjoy it. Those are not creatures, just to let you know. I hope the dream sequence and stuff wasn't too weird, I feel scared writing in a section I don't know too well for the first time. _U So...I really hope that you guys will enjoy it, the romance stuff will come later, don't worry! No yaoi or yuri though, sorry for those who like it. BTW, I know it's kinda early to be holding a contest', but I feel like it. Okay, whoever is the first to correctly guess which manga/anime Miss Mitsuya is from will get to make a cameo appearance in one of the later chapters. Stupid I know, but I just wanna see if anybody knows. ^_^U And no lugiamania, you can't guess cuz I already told you.   
  
-TFRiD Queen a.ka. Celebistar*


	2. Come Over for Dinner?

A/N: Yeah, I take a loooong time to update, in case you haven't noticed already. ^_^U Um, wow, I'm surprised that nobody knows who/where Ms. Mitsuya is from yet...I'll give you a hint, she's from a TOKYO POP series...especially you chibicherry, I was sure you'd know...then again, she's not that major...anyway, moving on: I'm trying to balence my homework, projects, updating 3 fics, AND being concerned about my trip to Germany (I'm taking German so my class is going to Germany for Spring Break) not to mention my b-day's coming up (Mar. 27), so don't expect anything for me for a while...really sorry. Oh, BTW, in the first chapter, I meant to say that the English test for Ren was on MONDAY, not Saturday...no one really goes to school on Sat. anymore. I'm sucha baka! *bangs head on wall* Ow...that hurts. @_@  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Beyblade but I do own to plot...to some extent.  
-------------------------------------  
_The pain. It was there again. They were struggling against his will, struggling to be let out. And they burst out with a shower of crimsom blood. His blood. Running down his back like rivers, they brought him to his hands and knees.   
And then it was over.  
_----------------------------------_  
_Ren's eyes snapped open. He gently touched his back. There, like he feared, was the movement. It struggled against his skin, then died down. It was getting stronger and more persistent with each passing day. Before long, they would come out.  
  
His head spinned. Today was Saturday, so that meant that he could probably ask Pilica to lend him her notes. Which meant that he had to call her. Wait. Calling?! He barely talked to anyone, let alone call them! If he were to call her right now, her brother Horohoro would probably think that he was going to do something bad...ugh, he got to enough arguments with Horohoro every week as it stood. Unfortunately, he didn't have much choice. Glancing around his room, he remembered that he _still_ hadn't gotten a new alarm clock. Damn it all. Shakily, he threw off the covers and walked into the hallways to check the time. The clock read 8:02AM. He'd probably wait another hour or so, lest Horohoro yell at him asking what the hell he was doing calling so early, not to mention he might think that Ren was hitting on his sister...which would give Horohoro yet another reason to hate him.  
  
He then went back to bed almost slipped on his clothes. They were still there from last night, since he was so tired he hadn't bothered putting them away. Right now he was wearing nothing but his boxers...he picked up his uniform, tossed it onto a chair and climbed back into the warm covers.  
  
He tried to sleep, but it wasn't happening. Instead, his mind kept on drifting to his dreams. They were unlike any he'd had before. Maybe they were those dreams that told you what your future would hold, but it didn't make sense.   
-----------------------------------  
Jun yawned. Her clock read 9:00AM. It was a little earlier than what she had planned to get up at, but she might as well anyway. Besides, she wanted to check on Ren before he woke up and started interrogating her about why she was checking up on him every 5 minutes'. _Stupid little brother._ she thought. Ren already required a great deal of patience to be around with, now it was even worse. What had gotten into him lately? He was usually the quiet one, snapping at people was rare. After breakfast, she was determined to have a with him.  
----------------------------------  
Good morning Ren! Jun called brightly as Ren walked in. The time was now 10:13AM. He sat down and began picking mindlessly at his food.  
  
Oh, sure, just ignore me, pretend I'm not here, why don't ya... Jun muttered under her breath. This weird behavior of his was really getting on her nerves. By the way, Ren?  
  
Ren grunted to show that he was paying attention.  
  
After you're done with breakfast, which, you aren't eating by the way, can I have a talk with you?  
  
  
  
Okay! Hurry up, you're slower than usual! Jun complained.  
  
Ren picked at his food, and forced himself to eat something, otherwise Jun would get suspicious. He drank his entire glass of milk, and went into the living room.  
--------------------------------  
What do you want Jun? Ren said emotionless as sat down on a cushion.  
  
Well, no offense or anything, but you've been, uh, well, to put it bluntly, you've been acting weird. Like, how suddenly you've lost your appetite for just about everything and now you're giving me and Bason the silent treatment AND- Jun paused and took a breath (hey, talking at a million miles per hour does wear you out!) how you seem to get angry at everything. Is something wrong?  
  
Silence.   
  
Hello? Anyone home?  
  
Nothing's wrong Jun, can't you just leave me alone?! Ren replied harshly.  
  
See?! There you go again! Jun pointed out.  
  
Whatever. Look, I need to call Pilica because I-  
  
Oohh, is it _girl_ problems? Man, I'd never guess in a million years that you'd actually have a crush on sombody, let alone Horohoro's sister! Jun laughed. The thought of her little brother going out with Pilica was...well, amusing. He was so cold to everyone, it was hard to believe that he would actually like someone.  
  
That's not it! Ren yelled back, his face blushing furiously.  
  
But you're _blushing_! Jun teased. Oh wait'll I tell Horohoro, he'll freak!  
  
Don't you dare! Ren threatned.  
  
Jun finally stopped laughing and regained her posture. Okay okay, sheesh, I was just kidding anyways. What do you wanna call her for?  
  
Exiting the room, he called back, I need her notes from English. and left Jun pondering why the heck would Ren need notes.  
--------------------------------------  
RING RING RING-the phone rang at Pilica and Horohoro's house.  
  
Can you get it nii-chan? I'm busy! Pilica yelled from her room.  
  
Horohoro groaned. He always had to do everything around here. Sighing, he put his Super Smash Bros. Melee match (as the Ice Climbers of course!) on pause, and picked up the phone.  
  
Hello? Horohoro speaking.  
  
You usually ask who's calling baka.  
  
What?! Hey, I know you-it's Ren isn't it? Horohoro growled. He hated Ren's guts. What do you want?!  
  
I need to speak Pilica. Got a problem with that, icicle head?  
  
ICICLE HEAD?!?! OH, YOU'RE SOO DEAD- Horohoro was interrupted as Pilica came stomping into the room with a mad look on her face. She yanked the phone from her brother and proceeded to see just what he was yelling about.  
  
Hello? This is Pilica. Can I ask who's calling? she said sweetly while bashing her brother on the head. Horohoro retreated to the couch, unpaused his game and continued to beat up Bowser while imagining that it had Ren's face.  
  
It's Ren. Hey, can I borrow your notes from English?  
  
Sure, why? Oh, the test on Monday, right. How could I forget?  
  
So, uh, can you...comeovertomyhousenow? Ren was blushing, he'd never asked anyone over before.  
  
What? Um, slow down a bit, I couldn't really understand what you were saying... Pilica sweatdropped.  
  
Can you come over to my house like, now?  
  
Yeah, lemme ask Horohoro first. Hang on a second, okay?  
  
  
  
  
  
Pilica put down the phone. Nii-chan!!! Ren asked if I could go over to his house-  
  
Horohoro screeched.   
  
-because he needs to copy some notes from me! Geeze Horo, I think you're overreacting too much. Pilica retorted.   
  
B-but, you can't-wha- Horohoro stuttered. Ren was so cold, the thought of him inviting Pilica over sounded...WRONG!  
  
I'll take that as a yes. she picked up the phone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nii-chan said I could come. So I'll see you then! Bye!  
  
See you.  
  
Okay, I'll be back in an hour or so, don't burn the house down while I'm gone! Pilica grabbed her stuff and walked out the door. Horohoro just sat there, speechless. It wasn't until he was getting KO'd by Bowser did his mind snap back to reality...  
  
OH SHIT!! DIE BOWSER! DIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
------------------------------------  
Hi Ren! Pilica greeted him as he opened the door. Where's Jun?  
  
She's in her room doing...something. Ren replied. He was fighting the urge to blush.  
  
They both went into Ren's room and Pilica got out her copy of the notes.   
  
Oh right, I almost forgot. How come you need to copy my notes Ren? Ren? Ren was too busy scribbling down the notes at a blazing speed to notice that Pilica's nose was almost touching his.  
  
Anyone home? Pilica whispered right next to Ren's face.  
  
Ren froze. He could feel her warm breath tickling his cheeks...it was too much. He immediatly blushed and moved his face back. Never had anyone gotten so close to him...especially not a _girl_. Uh, yeah, well, the class was being to noisy and I couldn't get the notes. he stuttered a reply. Pilica giggled.  
  
I see. Well, glad I could be of help! So, anything else you need? Oh I know, you could help me review for the test! You're so smart Ren, and English isn't my best subject... Pilica blushed. Do you mind?  
  
Ren pondered for a second. It wasn't like he had anything urgent that he needed to do, so he couldn't see any harm in reviewing. Besides, it might get Jun off his back for a while. Okay, I guess.  
  
Pilica smiled. Thanks so much Ren! I don't know what I'd do without you. Ren blushed lightly at the comment.  
--------------------------------------------  
At exactly 11:00AM on the dot, Jun came out of her room from...whatever she was doing in there. (^^U lame I know, but I wanna get to the good part!) Hearing Ren's and Pilica's voices from the living room, she decided to see what they were doing.  
  
  
The first to notice Jun was Pilica. She waved and Jun smiled back. At least her brother was being a little more social.   
  
Your turn Ren. Tell me what parallel structure is and give me an example. Pilica said.  
  
Parallel structure is using the same pattern of words to show that two or more ideas have the same level of importance. This can happen at the word, phrase, or clause level. Ren replied.  
  
Good, very good, now an example please. Pilica nodded.  
  
An example would be- Suddenly Ren could feel it. The pain was coming back again! _No! Not now!_ he thought desperately. Like lightning, he was overwhealmed by pain and he let out a small moan. He clutched his sides and tried to force the feeling back.  
  
Ren? What's wrong? Pilica asked, while hurridly rushing to his side. her voice became more panicky and high pitched. Answer me!  
  
Finally Ren forced the feeling down. He gasped for a few moments, then relaxed. I-it's nothing Pilica, nothing that you need to worry about. Pilica? Ren looked around. Pilica was no where to be found. Until he saw her long blue hair coming from underneath the table. He raised an eyebrow and peeked underneath.   
  
Large blue eyes stared back into his own yellow ones. Uh, hi Ren. Ehehehe... Pilica sweatdropped. _Great, now he probably thinks I'm some kind of lunantic!_  
  
Yeah, uh, why are you hiding underneath the table?  
  
Because, I, uh, dropped my pencil, and I had to go get it... Pilica trailed off nervously. She knew it was a lame lie, but it wasn't like she was going to admit that she was scared.  
  
Uh, right. Ren replied in a tone that just said I think not'. Can you come out now? It's sort of awkward with you there...  
  
Huh? Oh yeah, sorry! Pilica scrambled out from under the table. So, uh, are you okay now?  
  
Yeah. So, are those all of the notes?  
  
That should be it, unless you missed something else...  
  
Oh no, that's all. Ren quickly said. He didn't want to explain. Imagine, him, Ren Tao, falling asleep in class. He'd be the laughing stock of his shaman friends.  
  
Just then, Jun burst through the doorway. she called cheerfully. It was so nice to see Ren have some friends over. Lunch is ready! Oh, wanna stay Pilica? It's nice to have some company over once in a while.  
  
At that point Ren violently shook his head, but Jun ignored him.  
  
Pilica shook her head. Sorry, I can't. I promised Horohoro that I'd be back, so yeah...thanks for the offer though.  
  
Jun looked a little disappointed, but she didn't give up. Hey Pilica, would you excuse us for a second? We'll be right back! she said as she dragged Ren into the other room. Pilica just looked kinda confused.  
  
The hell you think you're doing?! Ren whispered fiercely to his sister. She just rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
Look, you've never had friends over before, and _I_ personally thought that it would be nice if she could stay a little longer. It gets kinda boring around here, ya know? With just you, our parents and Pyron around.  
  
You can say that again... Ren muttered. Can't you go out to dinner with Pyron or something? I mean, it's soo obvious that you _love_ him! Ren mocked Jun. Meanwhile, Jun flushed an angry/embarrased red. Oh shut up! What about _Pilica_ then huh? You gonna ask her out anytime soon? she fired back. Now it was Ren's turn to go red. What the-of course not! I just _know_ her. There's a find line between _knowing _someone and _liking_ them!  
  
Whatever! In any case, I'm asking Pilica to comeover for dinner, whether you like or not mister! And with the Jun stomped out of the room.  
  
Sorry for making you wait so long Pilica, but Ren and I were wondering. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? I mean, you don't have to, but it's nice to have company once in a while. Jun asked.   
  
I'll have to ask nii-chan, but I'm pretty sure I can. I don't think we have anything planned tonight...I'll give you a call, okay? I gotta go. Bye Jun, bye Ren, thanks for the invite! Pilica called over her shoulder as she walked out the door.  
  
Jun waved. Then she closed the door. Which means, Ren, you'd better behave! Got that?   
  
Don't I always? he replied.  
  
Ack-you know what I mean!  
  
Yeah yeah, whatever.  
------------------------------------------  
Okay, this is the revised version. I read what you said Misai, and you were right: It was pretty OOC. So I changed it! Hope it fits better with Pilica's personality now.  
  



	3. Prelude

A/N: Heh, I've been really lazy lately! I'm so sorry! _U Sometimes it's so hard to get thoughts down onto the computer. Well, here's the next chappie and I hope it isn't too OOC. I mean, I'm trying, but it's not easy. Oh, BTW, since chibicherry guessed right, yes Ms. Mistuya is from Kodocha so she gets to be in one of the future chappies!   
--------------------------------------  
Hi nii-chan! I'm home! Pilica announced as she walked through the door.  
  
What took so long? I'm starving, can you make lunch? Horohoro whined from the couch.  
  
Do it yourself, it's not like you don't have hands. Pilica replied.  
  
But I can't! I'll probably burn the whole house down!  
  
...good point. Fine, I'll make it, but you next time you are making it yourself, no matter what, got it?!  
  
Yes ma'm. Horohoro replied meekly.  
  
At the table, Pilica suddenly remembered that Jun had asked them to come over for dinner tonight.  
  
Oh, by the way nii-chan, Jun asked if we could come over for dinner tonight. What do you think? I vote yes.  
  
Dinner? Why? I mean, there's no special occasions or anything...or maybe there was and I forgot... Horohoro trailed off, pondering if he forgot someone's birthday or some other important holiday.  
  
Well, _no_, but I think it's rather nice. Don't you?  
  
Does this mean that we'll be eating with Ren too?  
  
Hmm gee, I wonder, is Ren a part of the Tao family? Pilica said sarcastically.  
  
Horohoro replied, sounding a lot like the King of Cluelessness.  
  
Then there's your answer, dummy.  
  
Damn, I was hoping we were only eating with Jun. Horohoro scowled. He hated Ren so much. The thought of him having to eat at the same table as Ren...he'd probably puke out all the food that he ate.  
  
So? Yes or no? If you're not gonna answer me in 5 seconds, then I'll take your silence as a yes. Pilica threatened.  
  
  
  
Okay, we're going. I'm gonna call Jun then! Pilica cleared her dishes and left poor Horohoro, who was still in shock.  
  
Hi Jun, this is Pilica!  
  
Oh, so what about tonight? Can you come?  
  
Yeah, Horo said yes! So, we should come at 7:00?  
  
That'll be fine, but you can come early if you want!  
  
Okay, see you tonight!  
  
  
  
Pilica hung up the phone and went to her room. Hey, this was a dinner after all, and she had to decide what to wear.  
-------------------------------------------------  
Ren sat outside of the house, staring blankly at...nothing really. He was currently lost in thought about what was going to happen tonight. Sure, Pilica he could tolerate, but just thinking about her brother, that Ainu-idiot, well, let's just say that he wasn't going to be in his best mood. Not to mention those stupid dreams were constantly on his mind, reminding him that he didn't have much time left and that they were due any day now. He couldn't explain why or how it was happening, but it was, and he couldn't do anything to stop it.  
  
Jun, on the other hand, was busily deciding what to wear. Currently she had managed to narrow it down to 3 choices out of 20. (@_@) She couldn't decided between her China dress with the panda, without the panda, or a dark red print with a leaf pattern. All were soo good, so she went and asked Pyron.  
  
Okay Pyron, which one do you think I should wear tonight? Jun asked. She held up all three dresses. Pyron looked confused.  
  
I apologize Mistress Jun, but I am not good at deciding these kinds of things.  
  
Oh come on, it's not that hard! Just close your eyes and point to one! Please? Jun put on her best puppy-dog eyes. It must have worked, for Pyron sighed, closed his eyes and pointed to the China dress without the panda.   
  
I'll wear that one then! Thank you Pyron! Jun left and went to get dressed. Pyron just sat there, looking extremely confused.  
--------------------------------  
It was time. The clock showed 7:00PM on the dot. Pilica was all dressed up and ready, but Horohoro was still in the bathroom, doing...something. Pilica, impatient and ready to leave, rapped the bathroom door.  
  
Horo! What's taking you so long?!  
  
My hair! Hang on, I'll only take five more minutes, I swear! he pleaded.  
  
That's what you said 10 minutes ago! We are leaving now, whether you're ready or not!! Pilica growled threateningly.  
  
Please! Wait a sec!  
  
Pilica clenched her teeth, and then, as calmly as she could manage, said, Horohoro, if you're not out by the time I count to 5, then I'm going to increase your training by five times, got that?  
  
Suddenly the door swung open, and a very scared-looking Horohoro stumbled out. Okay okay, let's go, just please, no more training! ()  
  
Thank you. Now let's go!  
-------------------------------------  
Dinner was quiet. A little _too_ quiet. One might have gotten the impression that everybody at the table was mute. There weren't any voices except the occasional thank you' and you're welcome'. The only sounds present were the clinging and clanging of silverware, dishes, and glasses. A lot of staring was present, though. Horohoro glared at Ren. Ren glared back. Jun was trying to keep the peace between her brother and his , lest the whole dinner erupted into a war. Pilica just stared back and forth between the two boys nervously, hoping that her brother wouldn't go and say something stupid without thinking.  
  
Er, so uh, Pilica, how's school going? Jun asked as casually as she could. The silence was getting so that she almost went mad.  
  
Oh, fine, as usual. I have a test on Monday though.  
  
More silence.   
  
Oh, I see.  
  
The rest of the dinner quickly passed by without much comment. Despite Jun's effort to start a conversation, everyone else was either A) not interested, B) nervous or C) too busy glaring to notice. The meal ended in silence at around 8:47 that night. As Jun waved Pilica and Horohoro cheerfully from the doorway, Ren suddenly felt _very_ bad. The feeling was there again, and this time he knew that it was time. With a sudden burst of speed, he dashed out of the living room, not even bothering to answer his sister's question.  
-----------------------------------  
A/N: And, um, that's all you're gonna get for this chapter. VERY short, I know I know, sorry! _U Please don't be angry! The fact is that, well, think of this as a kind of an into the next chapter-I didn't want to put more in because I feel that the next even that happens should have a chapter all to its own, even if it may not be very long-I'm not sure. Well, sorry for taking so long, I hope you guys don't hate me!  
  
-TFRiD Queen  
  
P.S. BTW, chibicherry, what's the name that you want to use for your appearance?


	4. Untitled

A/N: Heh, after reading all of my reviews, I decided that IÕd better make an effort to update soon before you guys all get mad at me. ^^U Anyway, um, first off, sorry the last chapter was so short (this chapter might be short too but I felt like that Òthis eventÓ needed a chapter all to itself) So, uh, beware of really really weird stuff, maybe some OOC, Ren torture (donÕt kill me!) and, um, weird stuff... --------------------------------------------------- Jun nearly got trampled as Ren suddenly took off full speed towards his bedroom, not even bothering to answer her complaint about why he almost bulldozed her over. Sighing and shaking her head, she closed the front door and went to clean up the dining room.  
  
Meanwhile, Ren, who had gotten to his room in record time, took BasonÕs memorial tablet and tossed it into the hallway, less he came out. He then slammed the door, locked it, and fell onto his bed, panting and breathless. He closed his eyes and tried to resist the force. He knew it was hopeless, but he tried anyway. Sweat soaked his sheets as he clutched them tightly in his hands, and his breathing became ragged.  
  
And then it happened.  
  
They came.  
  
They burst free from his back, finally free. Feathery and black, and covered with blood and other bodily fluids. Ren barely stifled a scream in his throat. Exausted, he lay on his bed, panting. They seemed to be enjoying their newfound freedom, after being locked away for so long. Each second seemed like a torturous eternity to Ren, and he had no idea how long this would go on for. All he could do was grit his teeth and endure it.  
  
ÒItÕs like theyÕre laughing at me.Ó he thought. ÒLaughing at my helplessness and weakness.Ó They continued to push their way out of this back, causing his skin to spit and crack. Small streams of blood ran down his back, dyeing his sheets crimsom. The process was agonizingly slow, it was almost as if they had a mind of their own. Teasing him, making him pay for resisting all this time. Ren didnÕt know how much more of this he could take. ------------------------------------------- Jun dropped the plate she was picking up. It wasnÕt an accident. She felt suddenly had this sick feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. She sat down on the kitchen floor, not even bothering to pick up the pieces of the broken dish. She just buried her head in her lap and sat there, unmoving.  
  
ÒMistress Jun?Ó  
  
Her head snapped up when she heard her spiritÕs voice. She dectected some concern within the words.  
  
ÒY-yes Pyron?Ó she answered back, still not lifting her head.  
  
ÒWhatÕs wrong? You didnÕt even bother to pick up the plateÓ Pyron said as he gently swept the broken shards into the trash can. ÒIs it because of the way Master Ren is acting towards you?Ó  
  
Jun sniffed a bit. ÒMaybe. I mean, I know that he didnÕt exactly have the best childhood, but I really care about him...sometimes I just wish he could see that...also, IÕm getting this strange feeling that somethingÕs happening...either that, or IÕm paranoid.Ó  
  
Pyron frowned slightly. ÒDo you wish for me to check on him?Ó  
  
ÒWell, as much as I appreciate the thought, if I did, he might think that IÕm being overprotective again, and I donÕt want him to view me like that. No, IÕll do it myself before I go to bed. Thank you for the offer though.Ó  
  
ÒAlright. If that is what you wish for.Ó -------------------------------------- ÒOnii-chan! I told you to be on your best behavior!Ó Pilica scolded her brother. Horohoro winced.  
  
ÒB-but I was! I didnÕt do anything! Honest!Ó  
  
ÒYou couldÕve a least started a conversation or something! Now JunÕs probably gonna think that we didnÕt enjoy it or something and be all sad! Tomorrow weÕre marching over there and apologizing, got it?Ó  
  
ÒWell excuse me, but if I started talking, then that stupid tongari-head wouldÕve found some fault with me, and then we wouldÕve probably torn the house down due to our arguement. Believe, I know what IÕm doing.  
  
Pilica raised an eyebrow. She highly doubted that her brother knew what he was doing, since half the time he seemed to be in a state of confusion. However, he did have a point, so she let it slide for the moment. ÒFine. But remember, tomorrow!Ó She then stomped off to her bedroom, leaving Horohoro sheeplishly rubbing his head. --------------------------------- A/N: Uh, yeah, short I know, but the thing is, IÕm discontinuing this fic. Why? Well, the main reason is that IÕm no longer interested in Shaman King. Well, okay, I like it, but IÕm not obsessed with it. ^^U Yeah, uh, Fire EmblemÕs high on my list right now. So, yeah, I feel so bad, but if I kept this up, then itÕd never get updated, cuz IÕm also a lazy bum. After I finish my Beyblade fic, IÕm probably gonna take a break from writing. IÕm just not dedicated/good enough like you guys! *sighs* Anyway, the title for this pic was originally inspired by Pokemon: Advance AdventureÕs ending, Because the Sky is There (yes, I still like pokemon) and plot was basically, Ren grows wings, Pilica/Ren fluff, etc. But it didnÕt work out that way. Well, I thank/apologize to all of my reviewers who commented me on this story, sorry I wonÕt be continuing this, but thereÕs other good Ren/Pilica fics out there, so go read those! ^^U   
  
-TFRiD Queen  
  
P.S. Happy Holidays to you all! 


End file.
